broodschapperfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Stink adem
Gegevens: In deze aflevering krijgen SwaySway en Buhdeuce te maken met een slechte adem, wat hun reputatie als broodschappers niet echt helpt. *Aflevering 3, seizoen 2 *Orginele titel: Stank Breath *Geschreven door: Steve Borst *Volgende Aflevering: Dril Pudding Personages: *SwaySway *Buhdeuce Plot In deze aflevering proberen SwaySway en Buhdeuce om te gaan met het trauma dat ze in de aflevering mijn mijn zijn opgelopen. De twee gaan verder met hun dagelijkse werk als broodbezorger; maar kunnen niet over hun trauma in de mijn heenkomen. Wanneer ze op een gegeven moment zo extreem uitgeput raken van hun werk, besluiten ze om hulp te vragen. Aangezien Mario de twee eenden al eens eerder goed heeft geholpen ; besluiten ze om Mario te bellen. Mario, die genezen is van zijn wormen, komt naar het huis van de broodschappers toe. SwaySway verteld aan Mario het hele verhaal van wat er was gebeurd in de broodmijn. Mario, die zelf al aardig wat heftige dingen heeft gezien, weet gelukkig wel raad met het probleem van de broodschappers. Hij geeft SwaySway en Buhdeuce allebei een Red Mushroom en verteld ze om deze op te eten. Mario voelt zich namelijk altijd blij en opgebeurd na het eten van zo'n paddenstoel. SwaySway en Buhdeuce nemen een hap, maar vinden het effect van de paddo niet al te goed. Mario raad hun daarna aan om speed of cocaïne te proberen. Hij weet gelukkig wel waar een lokale dealer zijn spullen opslaat en samen met Mario gaan de broodschappers de volgende dag naar de dealer. De dealer, Craig, bied hen elk 50g speed aan voor de prijs van twintig broden. De broodschappers denken eerst dat is nogal duur is, maar besluiten dan toch om die 100g te kopen. Na de koop moet Mario weer weg, omdat Princess Peach weer is terug gegaan naar Bowser (ze leidt namelijk aan een ernstig geval van Stockholmsyndroom) en Mario moet haar weer terug zien te krijgen naar de Mushroom Kingdom. SwaySway en Buhdeuce gaan hierop weer naar huis om daar hun speed te proberen. Ze vinden het wel wat eng, omdat Mario er nu niet is, maar nemen toch. Na het nemen van de speed voelen ze zich veel beter en gaan we weer wat brood afleveren. Dankzei het fantastische effect van de drug zetten ze een hele snelle tijd en wisten ze 128 broden in 42 minuten af te leveren. SwaySway en Buhdeuce voelen zich op en top goed en vergeten al gauw de ernstige tijd in de mijn. Wanneer ze de volgende dag weer wat speed nemen en naar hun eerste huis toegaan, doet een boze eend open. De eend zegt dat hij niet blij is met de manier waarop zijn broden worden gebracht en klaagt over de slechte adem van de twee. SwaySway en Buhdeuce willen eerst zeggen dat ze het eigenlijk juist heel goed doen, maar bedenken dan dat dat komt door de speed. Wanneer ze ook elkaars adem ruiken komen ze erachter dat deze meurt naar speed. De eend zegt dat hij alleen brood wil ontvangen van fatsoenlijke eenden en sluit de deur. SwaySway en Buhdeuce komen tot de conclusie dat ze moeten stoppen met het nemen van speed, omdat dit hun adem en zo hun reputatie verpest. Wanneer ze de volgende dag weer wakker worden, besluiten ze om een keer brood te bezorgen zonder het nemen van speed. Het gaat hun echter erg slecht af en de twee hunkeren al gauw naar de heerlijke drug. Wanneer ze ’s avonds dan ook thuiskomen, besluiten ze gauw wat te nemen. Ze komen er helaas achter dat er bij hun is ingebroken en dat de speed weg is. Er ligt ook een briefje op tafel waarop staat: “Sorry voor de gebroken ruit en het stelen van de speed. Ik ben namelijk wat depressief en had nodig wat drugs nodig. Ik wist dat jullie wat in huis hadden en belde aan, maar sinds jullie er niet waren; besloot ik een raam te breken. Nogmaals sorry, maar ik ben er dan ook erg aan toe. Princess Peach had namelijk een trio met Bowser en Princess Daisy. Groeten, Mario”. SwaySway en Buhdeuce konden Mario wel begrijpen en vergaven hem voor het stelen van de speed. Dankzei het ontroerende verhaal van Mario wisten de broodschappers ook dat zei er nog niet eens zo heel ernstig aan toe waren en besloten nooit meer speed te nemen en ze vergaten al gauw hun trauma.